Nobody's Soul
by Reaper aqua
Summary: Nobodies can't feel emotion without a heart but what about the soul
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one: Lost memory **

"A nobody what is that?"

**"It is a being without a heart you are a nobody you will never feel, any emotions such as love, hate, sadness, and happiness they will never be apart of you"**

"So I'm nothing"

**"Exactly you are nothing at all and now for a new beginning with a new name" **with that said the letter showed up. The cloaked man rearranges the letters, taking them out, and adding "X" to form the name Xiphre.

"My name is Xiphre?" The boy has said in question

"Yes and I am your leader Xemnas and you are now a member of Organization 13" the man had said. Xemnas had waved his hand his hand and a black portal had appeared Xemnas has motioned Xiphre to follow him. When Xiphre exited the portal he was surrounded by people in black coats.

"I would like to welcome a new member to the Organization Xiphre code Number XVII" Xemnas had announced.

"Well looks like we have a new kitty we can train." A man with a eye patch said.

"Please ignore Xigbar, Xiphre." Xemnas had said with announce in his voice

"Yeah we don't want to scare him away like a chicken." Larxene taunting the newcomer Xemnas gave both members menacing looks.

"Maxs will be your mentor for you first mission 17. NOW numbers dismissed." Xemnas said while cooling his temper.

"Wow can't believe you made from our world." Maxs seemed happy just by seeing his friend again. Xiphre was in complete bewilderment about who Maxs is.

"Our … World?" Xiphre has asked he wads clueless on what Maxs was talking about. Maxs smile began to turn into a frown.

"You don't remember do you?" Maxs questioned Xiphre, he remained quiet Maxs shock his head in disbelief that his best friend forgot about him.

"Okay well don't worry about it I'm sure you will remember me soon enough." Maxs said trying to cheer him self up but still very disappointed. Maxs waved his hand and a black portal appeared he had signaled Xiphre to follow him. They were in the middle of a town at the train station.

Xiphre looked at him in confusion.

"This is Twilight Town where we will be doing some training today, now I'm going to teach how to summon your weapon." At that moment a triton appeared in Maxs hand.

"Now close your eyes and concentrate and form your weapon with your imagination." Maxs instructed Xiphre. The young teen held his hand and a scythe appeared in his hand known as "Majin hunt."

"Just like your old weapon huh." Maxs questioned poking the scythe

"Now how about we battle some heartl-." Maxs was stopped in middle of his sentence by swarming heartless.

"Well right on time." Maxs was surprised at the heartless arrival.

"Why don't you take on this swarm of them for some combat training." Xiphre charged at the swarm swing his scythe in a rhythm of moves of attacks.

"_Just like the good old days when the three off us where against the world huh." _Maxs recalled when he saw Xiphre attack the heartless like he did in the past. He had finished the last heartless with one devastating blow with his weapon.

"I think that's enough for now." Maxs had put his hand on Xiphre shoulder to relieve him. He was pondering on what do now with his best friend to jog his memory.

"Hey I got it let's go get a strawberry banana smoothie, Come on let's go." He had grabbed Xiphre's hand and went to the smoothie shack to order them. Then they ported back to the base.

"So how is that smoothie treating you?" Sam asked hoping give him a fragment of his memory back.

"It's sweet … but cold." Xiphre responded back to Maxs.

_"Damn it I thought that would help that his favorite treat" _Maxs cursed him self in his thoughts.

"Yo Maxs what's up" A older teen with red hair had called out to him. He had looked up and saw that it was Axel with a blonde and girl behind him.

"Oh hey Axel." Hi-fiving him when saying it

"You're still with the new guy." Axel had questioned him.

"Yeah we just finished the mission." Maxs has explained to him. Axel had looked at the newcomer and pulled out his hand.

"The name is Axel got it memorized" Axel had said with a smirk on his face while shacking Xiphre's hand.

"My name is Roxas." The blonde had said with sea salt ice cream in his hand.

"Hello my name is Xion nice to meet you." She said with a timid voice.

Xiphre stared at the trio thinking they were very nice people to be friends with.

"It is nice to meet all of you my name is Xiphre." He had finally said

"Roxas he is just like you a zombie when you first started here." Axel had blurred. Xiphre summoned his weapon at that comment in anger.

"And he is short tempered." Axel's sweat dropped at the scythe's blood red glowing aura.

"Hey calm down he was only joking." Maxs had said nervously at that moment the weapon disappeared. Laughter can be heard from the other side of the room.

"Well looks like the new guy has a short temper." Larxene had said approaching the group with a tall blond British man and Mohawk teen behind her.

"Oi Larxy maybe the little kitten gonna go on a tantrum." The British man had taunted.

"Ha-ha good one Luxord." Mohawk teen had said while laughing.

"Shut it Demyx." Larxene had yelled at the rock star. Xiphre has walked up to the Luxord and Demyx and Karate chopping them on their heads.

"Wow he knocked out both of the." Roxas said in astonishment, while Xion covered her mouth with her hand, Axel and Maxs Just went into laughter.

_"Wow cant believe he remembered his blood chop attack." Maxs thought to himself _

"What foolishness is being held here" they all turned to a blue haired man. He had saw Demyx and Luxord on the floor out cold.

"Hm serves them right to be out cold for taunting a member not knowing his power." He kicked the foolish members out of the way.

"My name is Saix number XII, Superior told me to bring you to your room now if you may follow me." He began to walk as Xiphre followed him.

"This will be your room, now get some sleep." With that Saix had left him, he got on his bed, fell a sleep and began to dream."

**Author's notes **

**So how was that for my first kingdom hearts story? Tell me what you think of it. **


	2. Big sister

**CHAPTER TWO: Big Sister**

**Xiphre's Dream **

"_AH" Reaper had swung Majin hunt at the practice dummies, they were cut in to many pieces by the scythe. The boy looked up and seemed to be pleased by his work._

"_Excellent as always Reaper." Reaper had turned to see his best friend pass him a bottle of water. Reaper had gulped down half of the bottle. Reaper had looked up at his tall Latino friend with a smile._

"_So are you going to spar with me or are you going to keep watch me practice by myself." Reaper had asked already knowing the answer._

"_Did you see the way you cut down those dummies like that, I wouldn't stand a chance." His friend had said in a lazy tone about to sit down. _

"_Fine my big sister is just going to torture you when she gets here." Reaper quietly mumbled under his breath and continued to train. Foot steps can be heard from inside the arena._

"_Sister you're here." Reaper had ran to his sister a short haired Japanese girl has in excitement and she had looked around to see a lazy bum on his ass about to go to sleep. _

"_Wake up dummy we have training to do." She had said in a demanding voice._

"_Whatever I'll take my nap some other time." They had bean summoning their weapon and Dummies to fight. _

**End of dream**

"Sis…ter." Xiphre had yawned. He had got out of bed and into his shower think about his dream. He had went down stairs after putting on his uniform. He had saw Demyx and Luxord suffering from a headache that he had gave them and Larxene in a terrible mood because she was out feared by a brat. Xiphre felt terrible that he had hit Demyx even if encourage Luxord. He had approached Demyx

"Sor…ry" Xiphre mumbled quietly to Demyx in a sorrow.

"What?" Demyx had asked.

"I'm … sor…ry." Xiphre had said in pitiful voice.

"Huh it okay it was my fault for laughing at you." Demyx mange to come up with, for being a jerk to him yesterday. Xiphre gave him a warm smile and Demyx smiled back.

"I don't get a sorry." Luxord had said from the chair he was sitting in. Xiphre just walked away hinting that it meant no.

"Stupid oww my head hurts." Luxord had cured under his breath about the head ache he had.

"He is a nice kid." Demyx said has he put a ice pack on his head to stop the aching. A few moments later he had ran into Maxs with a girl his age.

"Oh Xiphre right on time I would like you to meet someone." Maxs had shown the girl's face and it was the girl in his dream.

"It's you!" She had ran to Xiphre with tears coming from her eyes.

"I thought I lost you back there." She said with streams of tears.

"Who are … you?" Xiphre had questioned her.

"I'm your adopted sister don't you remember me." She said clean the tears out of her eyes.

"That's what I been trying to tell you he doesn't remember anything about us or our world." Maxs finally stated. The girl was silent for a brief moment

"Here my name is Syaxa code number XV okay." She had told him, he had shock his head in understanding. Maxs had looked at his watch.

"Well it is almost time to report for breakfast come let's go." Maxs had said not want to get in trouble by the superior. They had begun walking to the dining room and seated themselves. Syaxa had motioned her little brother to sit next to her.

"Superior all numbers are here and accounted for." Saix had informed Xemnas.

"Now let's eat our breakfast." Everyone had begun to eat their food but Xigbar had thrown his biscuit at number 5 Lexaeus.

"You dare throw food at me Xigbar." Lexaeus picked up his whole plate and threw it at Xigbar but he had a terrible aim and it landed in Number 6's plate Zexion. Zexion glared at him and picked up a glass of orange juice and threw it at Marluxia. The assassin did not take kindly to this and began to throw food at everyone. Soon the organization began ton have a food fight. Roxas had syrup in his hair, Xion had eggs in her mouth, Axel was soaked with milk, Xaldin had pancakes thrown at his face, Vexen had bacon on his forehead, Demyx and Larxene had grits on their faces. Syaxa and Maxs were protecting Xiphre from this madness but in the end they failed. Xemnas gave Saix the look and he took a deep breath and said

"THIS IS UNACCETABLE BEHAVIOR ALL OF YOU WILL BE GIVEN MORE MISSION FOR THE EXCPETION OF XIPHRE, XIGBAR YOU WILL BE CLEANING THE ENTIRE BASE BY YOURSELF FROM TOP TO BOTTOM." Xemnas had yelled with rage fire in his voice

"As i-."

"DON'T YOU SAY IT OR YOUR PUNISHMENT WILL BE WORSE." Xemnas was heated and ready to kill anyone that would disobey him at this point. With that everyone had left the dining room.

"That was … exciting." Xiphre had said calmly with his heart beating fast

"You think that was crazy you should have seen him last week they were throwing turkeys." Roxas was recalling

"Well thanks a lot Xigbar now we all got more missions now." Axel had scowled him, while receiving death glares from Larxene and Syaxa.

"We might as well take a shower at least." They all agreed to that and left to their rooms to take a shower. Before Syaxa could leave Xiphre grabbed her hand.

"Th- thank you for trying to … protect me." Xiphre had said while hugging his sister.

"No problem brother." Embracing him back then walking away.

**Author's note **

**Well that was a fun chapter writing and if your wondering who I base my character (Syaxa) off of it is Saya from blood plus, I always wanted a cool sister like that for some reason well tell me what you think of this chapter **


	3. Shadow Claw

**Shadow Claw **

Xiphre was walking down to his room to take a bath, and then headed toward Saix for his next mission. He had located Saix with papers in his hands.

"Xiphre this is your next mission and it shall be with Roxas and Vexen the three of you will conduct recon in Twilight Town. When you get back I want the number of heartless that you encounter and if there is any change to the towns resident humans and creatures that live their." Xiphre nodded about his mission and received a paper of the mission signed to them; Roxas was coming from the door and saw Xiphre.

"Xiphre what's going on?" Xiphre had shown him the mission on the paper and Roxas looked annoyed with the mission.

"Is … something wrong?" Xiphre asked Roxas not fully understanding what torment he is about to experiment.

"Prepare for a speech that's all." Roxas said with his head hanging in depression. Xiphre's sweat dropped he thought the mission should not be that bad. A black portal appeared behind them and a man with green eyes and long blonde hair walked out of the portal.

"Hi Vexen." Roxas said annoyed Vexen simply frowned at what he had to work with.

"I can't believe Xemnas wants me to work with a short tempered blonde and a boy that can barely utter a sentence." Vexen had insulted the two members, Roxas was pissed and Xiphre could barely control his temper.

"Let's just get this over with." Roxas said annoyed walking into the portal with Xiphre behind him. They arrived in a quiet town with high buildings.

"Now let's begin Roxas examine the north side of the town, Xiphre you will examine the south town then report back to me." Vexen commanded them. Roxas went to the north town and counted the number of heartless and buildings that were new to the town.

Xiphre had also counted the number of heartless and facilities new to the town. When they had reported back to Vexen they saw him taking notes.

"Roxas report." Roxas had rolled his eyes and began to speak

"There are six new hoards of heartless and only two new buildings in the north side of Twilight Town." Roxas said fast Vexen had turned to Xiphre

"Xiphre report." Vexen had instructed

Xiphre was quiet for a moment then began to speak "There are four heartless hoards … and no new faculties of the south side of Twilight Town." Xiphre reported.

"Now let me show you something." Vexen had signaled them to follow

"Since you are new to the organization and Roxas clearly lacks the intelligence to conduct recon on Twilight Town's structures and formations I will tell you." Vexen had told him, Xiphre could tell that Roxas was absolutely livid with Vexen.

"Now then the rails of the city are connected to tunnels leading to a underground passage with items. The is also this plaza with many faculties people go to, this proves that this is were most profit is made for the town, now as for the heartless population I can conclude that it has decreased because they must have come together to become some new form of heartless or another entity." Vexen had finished

"So there is a new form of heartless out there." Roxas had asked out of concern.

"Yes were you not paying attention fool?!" Vexen had yelled

"Now if you were to excuse me I will go the base back you two may come." Vexen summoned the portal and went into it.

"Hey Xiphre do you want some sea salt ice cream." Roxas asked Xiphre looked at Roxas in confusion.

"What's sea salt … ice cream." Xiphre asked curiously, Roxas turned to Xiphre in astonishment.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT SEASALT ICE CREAM IS?!" Roxas yelled, Xiphre got a little confused (and scared). Roxas grabbed his hand and went to the ice cream shop to get his favorite treat.

"So how does it taste." Xiphre took one lick out of it and tasted the frozen treat.

"It's …great." Xiphre said eating the ice cream. That had went to the beach to finish there treats.

"Xiphre are you ready to go back to the base." Roxas said sounding sleepy, Xiphre had heard something.

"ROXAS DUCK." Roxas had dodged the incoming attack.

"What was that?" they had looked behind them to see a Heartless feline with a sharp claws and a medieval flail for a tail, it also had Lightning marks on its body.

"That must be the thing Vexen was talking about earlier." Roxas said summoning his two key blades Obsidian and Oathkeeper. Xiphre summoned Majin hunt and they both began to attack the heartless. The large feline had shoot thunder only inches away from hurting Roxas. Xiphre had grazed the beast chest then was with by its tail.

"Roxas are … you okay." Xiphre said trying to catch his breath.

"Y-yeah I'm fine." Roxas has looke up and saw the creature licking it paw, it had a spike in it.

"Xiphre look the heartless has a spike in its paw." Xiphre had seen the injury on the creature.

"Xiphre follow my lead." Roxas ran up to the heartless and hit it on the head with his keyblade to daze it, Xiphre then ran up to the heartless knocking it over on its back.

"Blood Chains!" Reaper shoot out chains made of blood to maintain the heartless actions Roxas then got the spike out of the. The creature then converted into a black kitten with white Thunder patterns on its body.

"Meow" the kitten had purred and rubbed itself on Xiphre and Roxas.

"Hey it's kind of cute now." Roxas said scratching its ear.

"We can keep … it." Xiphre said without thinking, Roxas said shaking his head no

"I don't think they will allow pet heartless in to base since Demyx bought that shadow heartless to the base."

"We could … try." Xiphre said

"Okay we can take turns caring for it but we have to be careful." Roxas said in agreement. As they went back to the castle the kitten was hidden in Xiphre's cloak. Syaxa walked up to them worried.

"Xiphre, Roxas what happened to you? Why do you two have bruises?" she asked quickly.

"We ran into a heartless that's all." Roxas had spoke for the both of them.

"Oh the children are back, pity." Vexen had said sounding displeased to see us. Syaxa's eyes turned in to a crimson red and looked at Vexen.

"You left them there by themselves knowing they would get hurt!" She yelled. Vexen seemed amused at her anger. Maxs had walked into the room with Axel and Xion.

"Hey you two back from your mission already." Maxs ran to use.

"Roxas Xiphre your hurt." Xion had said rubbing their bruises.

"Meooow." The kitten had yawned

"What was that?" Axel had question hearing the kitten heartless. Roxas began to panic and Xiphre began to get nervous. The kitten ears could be seen from the head of the cloak.

"Is that cat ears?" Maxs asked.

"Hey Xiphre I need to show you something in my room." Roxas had mustard up to avoid the other members. They began to walk to Roxas room.

"Wow that was close on Xiphre." The kitten had popped out of the cloak and meowed.

"Thank … you Roxas." Xiphre said to him.

"No problem, now we need to give this little guy a name." Roxas said smiling patting the kittens head.

"Scatchy no Furry nope, how about-"

"Nana." Xiphre had subjected before Roxas could say anymore names.

"That's perfect." Roxas said with a smile. They began playing with the kitten and training it. It was like this for weeks, the kitten sometimes assisted them on solo Missions. Roxas and Xiphre took turns taking the kittens in and out of their rooms. It was a secret until Demyx showed up

"Hey Xiphre Roxas you guys want to play a prank on Luxord" the rock star asked

"Sorry Demyx … were busy." Xiphre said in a rush

"Maybe next time." Roxas said with a bright smile, Demyx had a frown on his face. They began to walk to Roxas' room to play with Nana.

"Yo Demyx what are you doing." Xigbar said walking up to him.

"Roxas and Xiphre are spending a lot of time together." Demyx said pondering

"Yeah so?" Xigbar said wanting Demyx to get to the point.

"They must be hiding something from everyone." Demyx said think, he wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed but he knew something was up between the two members.

"Hmm your kinda right there, they have been spending time with each other a lot." Xigbar said agreeing with him.

"Let's follow them." Demyx subjected, they began following the duo down the hall from a distance so they won't be notice them. Roxas and Xiphre had entered Roxas' room. Demyx had ran to the room and tried open it but it was locked.

"Move over." Xigbar a pocket knife and picked the door opened. Roxas had hidden Nana under the bed when Demyx and Xigbar broke in.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?" Roxas had yelled at them

"Were inspecting." Xigbar had answered sarcastically Xigbar began to check the

closet.

"We know your hiding something guys you can tell us." Demyx said try to get a answer out of them.

"Where not hiding anything, NOW GET OUT!" said Roxas said aggressively

"Meow" all of their heads turned to the bed, Xigbar had went to the bed but was stop short by Xiphre.

"Out of the way kid." Xigbar said moving him to side, Roxas and Xiphre were panicking.

"Well look at what I discovered." Xigbar had said holding up the kitten by the neck.

"Well Demyx take the cat to the Xemnas." He had throw the cat to Demyx but it was intercept by Roxas.

"Xiphre run!" the two began to run as the older members began to chase them. They ran all around the castle, until Roxas tripped and Xigbar picked him by the collar.

"Let me go." Roxas said struggling. Nana saw this and was transforming.

The cute lovable kitten was transforming back to the monstrous heartless.

"What the hell." Xigbar said and Demyx jaw had dropped. Nana began to roar and Demyx was no where in sight. Xigbar had dropped Roxas and summoned his rifles.

"Here kitty kitty wanna play" Xigbar taunted Nana. The other members saw this and began to summon their weapons.

"Nana yield, yield." Xiphre had said in a hurry, the heatless had converted back to a kitten.

"Meow." The kitten purred scratching her head. Xiphre had picked up the kitten it had nuzzled his cheek gently and playfully. Saix came up to Roxas and Xiphre.

"Xemnas would like to have a word with you two." They had gulped and ported to Xemnas door waiting for it to open. They were waiting for their fate, and the door finally open.

"Proceed." They began to walk with shaky knees. Xemnas was waiting for them on his chair.


	4. Can we keep it

**Can We Keep It?**

"I assume why you two know why you are here?" Xemnas said finally breaking the silence. Roxas and Xiphre look at each other then at Nana she was sleeping like a baby in Xiphre's arms.

"Why did you bring that heartless here!" Xemnas demanded looking at the two with cold eyes. Roxas gulped and Xiphre his behind Roxas out of fear. This woke up Nana and she had turned to Xemnas.

"ANSEWER ME!" Xemnas hollered at them in acrimony, this made Nana hiss at him putting her in a cat fit. Xemnas lowered his head to the cat and glared at it.

"We bought her here because it looked adorable." Roxas chuckled uneasily, trying to calm Nana down.

"Xemnas Nana … has been a great help … during our missions." Xiphre said timidly and not really being audible.

"Is that so?" Xemnas got curious

"Roxas you and Xiphre will display this creature's ability by confronting a massive hoard of heartless a day from now." Xemnas said with a mad smile

"You're letting … us keep it." Xiphre almost could not believe what Xemnas had said.

"That will depend on if it will survive or not." Xemnas said simply

"May we assist her in combat?" Roxas asked Xemnas just nodded his head (meaning yes).

"Bring who ever you want to assisted you, you are dismissed." Xemnas said simply, behind close doors of the organization meeting room Demyx, Maxs, Syaxa, Axel, Xion, and Xigbar were arguing. Xion was crying because she thought she might lose her best friend, Maxs was looking at the door as if he was having a staring contest with it, Axel was spinning his weapon very nervously, and Syaxa was yelling at Demyx and Xigbar.

"Demyx if you got my brother killed I will-." She was cut off when Xiphre had exited the meeting with the feline in his arms.

"You guys made it." Xion said rubbing the tears from her eyes. Maxs ran up to them making sure they were fine. Syaxa had walked up to Xiphre checking him.

"WHY DID YOU BRING THAT HEARTLESS HERE!" she had scolded him. He had turned his head the other way so he wouldn't show sadness.

"I'm sorry… I just don't know what I would do if I lost you again." Water was coming streaming from her eyes.

"What is … this?" he had asked curiously touching the drops that were flowing down her face.

"It's called tears people show this when they are sad." Xiphre had rapped his arm around her neck.

"Please don't be said sister." He tried to calm her down the best way he knew how. She had wiped the tears from here eyes feeling a little better.

"Okay just don't do anything stupid." She had told him, he had nodded his head. Xigbar was trying to sneak away leaving Demyx behind. Axel had threw his chakrams at Xigbar stopping him dead in his tracks.

"Where do you think you are going, Xigbar." Axel said cueing Syaxa to summon her weapon.

"Why did you try do get Roxas and Xiphre punished by the superior." She demanded an answer.

"Wait Demyx was trying … looking out for us." Xiphre rush to Demyx side without hesitation, Roxas was right behind Demyx.

"And what about Xigbar." Maxs turned to the man with the patch.

"Hey I was trying to protect you guys from the superior." He said putting his hands up in defense. Syaxa had summoned her katana and pointed hat him.

"Dem help me out here." Xigbar's sweat had dropped at this point.

"No thanks, I don't want to get sliced into pieces." Xiphre had elbowed him in the gut and glared at him.

"Sorry Syaxa." Demyx had gasp for Xiphre's hit to hiss rib.

"Xiphre what did the superior say about the cat?" Maxs eyed the kitten in his arms.

"We can keep it … only if it's good enough in battle." Xiphre informed him. Xiphre knew that Nana was strong put he didn't think that Roxas, Nana, and him can beat an entire hoard of heartless. Maxs had lift Xiphre's head up.

"What ever it is that's happening you can do it." He had a light smile on j=his face and Xiphre returned the smile back.

"Um Maxs can you … help Roxas and me?" said pitifully.

"Yea what do you two need help with?" Maxs said with smile.

"Can you help us fight a hoard … of heartless to keep Nana" Maxs nodded his head he would always help his best friend.

"Axel Xion do you mind helping us to?" Roxas asked his closest friends.

"We'll help you Roxas." Axel said messing up his blonde spiky hair.

"I'll do whatever I can." Xion said blushing ,Roxas had thanked both of his friends.

"Syaxa what about you?" Roxas had called her, she had Xigbar in the triangle choke struggling for air.

"I will join." She had got up after Xigbar was out cold.

"Hey Xiphre Roxas can I umm help you guys." Demyx whispered into their ears. This was new Demyx the coward asking to take part in fight a hoard off heartless.

"Sure Demyx the more the merrier." Roxas had welcomed him in the battle for Nana.

"So how much time did Xemnas give us." Xion asked.

"A day." Roxas shock his head in frustration.

"That's not really a lot time." Maxs said aloud. Syaxa nodded in agreement

"Guys why don't we get some sleep and then we will be able to all the heartless that come at us." Demyx had chimed in.

"That's actually a great Idea Demyx." Axel had told him

"Okay so tomorrow we will deal with the heartless." Roxas said and with that everyone had left to the rooms.

**Author's Notes**

**Everyone I'm very sorry for not updating plz forgive me I've been busy with track (I had quit) also I have been reading a followers fanfiction. I will be updating soon so plz be patient **


End file.
